Triple Chocolate Demon's Pound Cake
by Citca-Kun
Summary: A series of unrelated Drabbles focusing on the Demon Detective agency. Filled with laughs, love, and loss. Multiple characters, Multiple settings. Oh Hiatus.
1. Glances

Disclaimer: Pshyeah. If I owned MTNN, I would so have more...interesting bits.

* * *

_It_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Yako found something that greatly disturbed her. _It_ was laying all innocent-like on the couch.

Where _it_ shouldn't have been. She should have just ignored _it_, she thought, left _it_ alone. What Neuro does or what happens to him in his spare time does not concern her, and she should not care.

But _it_ was so….out of place.

Yako then did what any curious teenage girl would do:

She picked_ it_ up.

* * *

After getting the brilliant idea to check the couch cushions for more, she looked at the pile in her hands.

Yako looked at the objects in her hands.

And looked.

And looked.

_Aaaannndddd looked._

Then she glanced at Neuro.

Then at the things in her hand.

And again at Neuro.

Then did a double take before finally asking the big question.

.

.

"Are you molting?"

.

.

* * *

A.N: For those of you that forgot, Neuro is really a giant purple bird. My sister read this and didn't get it because she forgot he was a bird...-.-;;;;

More Drabbles from MIDNIGHT! EHEHEHEHEEEE!

* * *


	2. Future Options

Disclaimer: psh. I wish I owned MTNN.

A.N: to all the artists and the authors who have created fanworks in all mediums, whether it be stories, comics, drabbles, art, scribbles, Amvs, conspiracy theories, sculptures, ect. Thank you. A good portion of my drabbles have probably been inspired by your work, if only on the subconscious level.

These are Drabbles that I might continue, but for now, here they are, rate, and I'll decide which should be continued...

Just to let you know, I have about 40 drabbles on my desktop that all wanna be written, so, here are 3. just cause. I'll eventually add more...but...these are to keep me sane,I just kinda need to post 'em.

Citca-kun

* * *

A tale of two feathers:

Drabbles from the other side

(of the computer)

* * *

Drabble one: Saving Ass

_There are times, times that neither party will care to admit, that requires the others help. _

_Neuro obviously can't function properly in some social situations and most definitely can't handle the process of figuring out the "whys" of cases. _

_Yako, no matter how hard she trains, will not be able to withstand a bullet to the chest, abdomen or head. She will also not be able to defend herself well against maniacs who have no regard for safety, their own or anyone else's. She, however, is slowly, but surely learning how to figure out the "hows" of cases, but would rather focus on the why. How the one will compliment the other, and how they both need each other for the various aspects of their job._ (more to be added).

* * *

Drabble two: Diving

Neuro and Yako go diving in warm water offa white sand beaches where Godai flirts with the locals. What happens in the water?

"_The coral reef came alive the closer Yako drew near. Small fish darted between larger fish, larger fish hid in large, leafy plant, and crustaceans moved slowly over the glittering sand. A large reef shark swam lazily a hundred yards off, small in the distance. Something brushed against her thigh. Turning, she saw that a large, feather fish was swimming next to her. A shadow passed overhead, and the fish disappeared into a hollow in the coral. Neuro was swimming over her. Oh boy._"

* * *

Drabble three: Trust

Godai ponders the reasons why Yako completely trusts Neuro, and how she always says "it'll work out okay". Could turn into a "what-if it doesn't turn out okay" story. Neuyako.

"_He could never understand why the brat put so much faith in the monster. Despite the fact the both she and himself were abused everyday, she still felt that the creep would keep her out of trouble. So far he had, but what if? Fuck. "What if-" what if that faith is completely unfounded. Man, that'd be just sick……_" (add more)


	3. Glass Slippers

diclaimer: I only wish I owned anyone pertainining to this story

* * *

A Cinderella

* * *

_When I was young, and I mean really young, my mother would occasionally tell me a single story. It was the story of the girl with the glass slipper. We all know the tale. The lowly servant is magically turned into something worth its weight in gold. She went from being covered in old rags to covered in expensive material the glowed and shone like a disco ball. _

_I don't think she realized it. _

_The brat I mean. Of course Cinderella realized, she went off and got hitched. _

_When I first met the investigator, she'd already started to shine; her true potential was already starting to show. Little by little, and as much as I hate to admit, that monster, like the fairy godmother in the story, was actually polishing her into something that, in the too near future, will be worth her weight in gold. _

_It's just too fairytale, you know? _

_And on top of that, think what the freak calls her, "dishrag." _

_Cinderella was dressed in those, and then they turned into fancy, expensive cloth. _

_The parallels are…..odd._

_But the funny thing, the _really_ funny thing is? I'm the footman in the rear of the pumpkin carriage, who turns back into a sewer rat when midnight strikes twelve; the rat that is stuck in a moldy house when Cinderella goes and gets married and lives in fancy castle. _

_So that means that whenever this agency breaks up, the monster will go back to his personal, preferred hell, I will go back to my lousy life, and the brat will go on to do great things. That's when she'll realize how much she shines. Then she'll get her happy ending._

_The parallels are too…accurate, ya know?_

_

* * *

_

A.N: another drabble up! twenty to go!


	4. Cleanliness: Part One

* * *

A.N: Something I started and cant stop... So this next batch is going to be a series of drabbles that I've done during breaks between classwork.  (warning, Character DEATH), so this will go on for about 3 chapters maybe.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this..

* * *

She lays dying….

_I feel so cold…._

So much blood.

_Neuro has a funny look on his face….._

I don't think my slave will make it.

_Is that worry?_

Too much blood.

…_huh…..he's saying something. _

I tell her she's dying.

_It sounds like "you're dying"_

She looks at me with foggy eyes.

_I say "no shit shirlock"_

She gives a smart ass reply.

_I can't feel my legs. _

She's getting colder

_It's getting dark. _

Her eyes close.

_I don't blame him._

Shit.

_He's only human now. _

Stupid almost human body. Can't move fast enough.

_I cough. Such a pretty red. _

There's more blood in her?

_I am terribly cold…._

She's not moving anymore.

…

She's not breathing.

…

She's……

_I'm going now…_

Gone.

* * *

To Be Continued......


	5. Cleanliness: Part Two

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

The funeral was a dark, unhappy affair. Added to that was it was a beautiful day, warm, a slight breeze blowing dead leaves around. The sun was shining in an extremely irritating manner on the funeral.

The number of demon funerals Neuro had gone to could be counted on one hand.

The number of human funerals was directly proportional to the number of murder cases they received a year.

He was rather surprised at how many people came for the funeral. Most of the people they had solved murders for came; most notable among them was Miss Aya, that little girl who owned the children's toy company, an elderly couple they'd recently helped, and the father of Setsuna. Some of the police department came, mainly those persons that worked with them on many of their cases.

Some words were said, many tears were shed, and then it was over.

------------------------------------------------

At the wake, Neuro hung around the rear of the room, watching the humans. Most of them are crying.

_Pathetic_.

His attention was drawn away from the scene as the officer sat down near Neuro.

"How are you doing?" he asked, an unlit cigarette dangling from his fingertips.

He sat, waiting for a response he was never going to get.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

At the end, everyone trickled out of the house, quiet, and most still in a sort of numb disbelief.

However, the monster was still sitting in the back of the room, staring at the coffin with an odd mixture of sadness and anger on his face when Godaii left.

That was the last time he ever saw the monster.

.

.

_To Be Continued....._

* * *

A.N: Second chapter. next chapter is the last for this miniseries.

also, does anyone know the name of the little girl who inherited the toy store corporation from her grandpa?


	6. Cleanliness:Part Three

Disclaimer: Yeah....still waiting for my petition to change the owner of this series to be translated......... it might take awhile.........-

* * *

Mess

* * *

Every year on her day of death, Kanae came to her friend's grave. It was slightly chilly, and a crisp wind was blowing her neatly arranged hair into disarray.

Kanae herself was a successful business manager, and was getting married next spring. She normally came earlier in the day to arrange flowers and leave food, but things had been hectic, and it was very late afternoon when she finally got to the cemetery.

The policeman, Sasazuka was standing in front of the grave, a fresh box of takoyaki sat steaming on the grave.

"Hello, Sasazuka-san"

"Hello miss-----?"

"Kanae Kagohara, I went to high school with Yako."

"Oh."

=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasazuka watched as Yako's friend happily organized flowers, animatedly chatting to the grave.

"So Suki just started to berate the new girl, and was waving her arms all around. At that moment, Jojo walking in carrying a large bowl of pudding, for some reason. Suki then chose that moment to swing her hand around and hit the bowl. The pudding went flying, all over her. We caught the entire episode on the security cameras, and it has now become a fairly popular web video."

She paused and looked at the flower arrangement, smiling and nodding to herself. They were arranged attractively enough.

"All done!" she chirped. He shifted feet, watching the young woman pull out a few small offering boxes.

"Would it be correct to assume that you're not the one who cleans the grave every year?"

"Yes it would." She carefully laid the boxes in front of the tomb. "I normally get here early, but it's always clean by the time I get here. You're not the one who cleans it? She asked, rearranging some flowers.

"No, I'm not. I don't know who does." He replied.

"How very curious." Kanae replied, brows furrowed as she thought about who would clean her friend's grave.

++_+_+_+_++_+_+_++_+_+_++_+_+_++_+_+_++_+_+_++_

Another year passed uneventfully. Kanae was now happily married. Her wedding was nice. Smaller than most, but pleasant.

She finished the final touches on her flower arrangement.

Perfect.

Shoes scuffed the cement behind her, and she turned. A small blonde girl and a tall woman stood, both holding some form of offering.

"So you're the one who leaves the pretty flowers!" the little girl cried. She seemed to be in her mid to late-teens.

"Yes, I'm Kanae, and you are?"

"I'm Miyasako Mutsuki" the teen responded, hair bouncing in a way that only the young and optimistic could achieve. The tall woman was silently removing her sunglasses while the little girl chatted about what she brought as an offering.

Kanae boggled at the star in front of her.

"Miss Aya!" Kanae interuppted, making the girl give a very annoyed look first at Kanae, then at the star.

The woman quickly held up a hand, gently waving it.

"Please don't panic, please? I'm just Aya…. Please just call me that."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

_Three __years later……_

Three years since Kanae had met Miss Aya, and Mutsuki.

Four years since she met mr. Sasazuka.

Two years since Miss Aya, Sasazuka, Mutsuki and herself had found Ishigaki leaving dango at the grave.

Last year, she called everyone that knew Yako, and invited them all to have a picnic at her gravestone. They all agreed that she would appreciate them celebrating her life more than mourning her death.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Seven years had passed since Kanae had met Mr. Sasazuka at Yako's grave site. She now had a small child, an adorable boy, who was far more active than either her husband or herself had anticipated. She managed to loan him to one of her friends every year on Yako's anniversary. So there were no problems.

Yako's mother decided to join them this year, so they went early. She said she had to show them something.

.

.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

.

.

The tombstone was a mess.

Completely and totally.

There was paint, and garbage everywhere. Scratches covered it, and horrible things were written all over the grave.

The earth around the grave was scored, scorched, dug in, and spray painted on. Derogatory and insulting things were said about the late detective.

Kanae and the others were horrified.

The mother smiled a sad smile. "It's been like this since she died. Every year, I come about five in the morning, when it's nice and quiet. Her first anniversary I came about eight in the morning, so I could cry and chat with her spirit, with out anyone seeing me. I saw this, and it horrified me. So I did my best to clean it up, and prayed it wouldn't happen again. The next year, it was the same, and the year after that, and so on. I've cleaned it up every year, and it stays clean until the night before her death." She paused to pick up an old tuna fish can. " But I'm getting old, and kneeling is starting to hurt. I needed to show this to you, because I'm moving in the next eight months. I felt that you needed to know, before I left. I didn't want you to panic or anything when you found this next year."

_+_+_+_+_+

.

.

.

Every one understood. They didn't say it, and they didn't ask any obvious questions. Not today.

Maybe next week they would.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe.

.

.

* * *

To be continued.....

* * *

A.N: Okay, I lied....there's one more chapter....eheheheheeeee

Hey, I know I am going against a lot of Japanese traditions by giving her a coffin. And then by switching it to a Japanese gravesite….were the cremated ashes are kept….sorry. It just seemed to work better this way. I think there's something wrong with me, cause I really like writing the "character death" style stories.

So…I imagined that people would visit her grave like tohru in Fruits Basket. Ya know, picnic, flowers, laughter and stuff in front of the grave.

I'll probably edit this later…..

~Luvs ya


	7. Cleanliness: Epilogue

Disclaimer: *looks at watch* Nope, not there yet. still don't own it.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

_The night air was cool and pleasant to his skin. _

"_Hello, Dishrag" he gently whispered._

_The moon was bright, the sky relatively cloudless. Stars were sprinkled in the sky like the sprinkles on the chocolate ice cream Yako had liked to eat._

_._

_A beautiful night._

_._

_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

He leaned against the cold stone, his back grateful for the coolness. He was older, but he didn't look it. Same blond and blackish-purple hair, same annoying smirk, same glowing green eyes.

Different human slave.

Yako had truly been special.

The others didn't have her evolutionary capabilities.

.

.

.

_Or her tolerance for pain. _

.

.

.

.

He was probably going to desert this slave as he did all the previous. He was growing bored rather quickly.

He sighed and looked at the stars with his luminescent eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed the little worm. She is…. was…very entertaining. He liked her. A good servant, even if she was a tad disobedient.

And now she's dead. Gone. Poof. No more.

.

That made him very angry…..very…very angry.

How dare she leave _him_!

He pulled himself to his feet, a scary, sharp grin on his face.

Oh well. He'll just have to punish what was left of her.

He turned to the innocent gravestone; spray can in hand, pointy grin even larger than before.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Many, many, many eras later...._

* * *

_There is an old legend about the stone in the forest._

.

.

.

.

That small rounded one, the one that looks like it's new and well cared for, while the other gravestones around it are broken and decrepit.

.

.

.

.

_They say_ that is was the grave of a young woman who achieved what few had.

.

.

.

.

In the 21st century, a demon came to this planet. He was the first one in over three centuries to set foot on the earth we know. _So they say._

.

.

.

He came here to feed on the evil energies of humans, but there were laws against openly feeding. So he found a human female to assist him. They solved mysteries, and when they did, the evil energies in the humans were released, and he consumed them.

.

.

.

Eventually, he started to turn human, as many demons did in the past. The human female that helped him died because of this.

.

.

.

One day, one of their cases went wrong, and she perished. No one knew, but he was heart broken. This tiny, weak female had captured his heart. He did not realize that she had done so, so he did not understand why he was so sad, distraught and angry at her death. _So they say._

.

.

.

.

.

So every year on her death-day, he would desecrate her resting place, as a way of 'punishing' a wayward servant.

.

.

.

But eventually, he would return, to keep the grave neat and tidy, repairing it when needed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And to this day, once a year, you can go into the forest, and see his handy work. The stone will be painted on, scratched, and the ground around it will be scorched. You can see later, if you venture to see it, that all the damage disappears. Eventually.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is the legend of a small human girl stealing the heart of a great and powerful demon, without realizing it, and how she causes him great pain and sadness, for as long as he lived.

.

.

.

_So they say._

* * *

A.N:

And I did briefly toy with the idea that Neuro was the one who cleaned the tombstone every year, but it didn't fit well with his personality, ya know?

I have a feeling that he would be mad, if anything, that she died, and would exact some sort of "punishment" for it. Lol.

**EDIT**: fixed it up a little. lol.

see the review button? I like it, don't you?


	8. Snug

A.N: Okays, for the last chapter, thanks for all the freaking revuews! I mean….WOW! So…yeah… I've edited it a little, so…FYI. Also, for those of you confused about the "legend bit" that happened…like…hundreds, maybe thousands of years later. Also, for everything they say in it, notice the _so they say_. It's a legend, so some things are _bound_ to be _over_ exaggerated._................................Or so they say._

But, thanks for all the reviews, it makes me very happy! Kya! Now, onto something a little more…..cheerful? I think we need happy and fluffy-light, don't you? Now, on to the show.

Disclaimer: no.....still don't own it. But I'm okay with that.

* * *

SnuggleY

* * *

Yako Snuggled closer to whatever it was next to her. She didn't care what it was, for it was warm, she was not.

Simple enough.

Somewhere, a part of her remembered she was on a train, sitting next to Neuro and Godaii.

That part of her decided not to remember who it was she was sitting next to, and consequently, who she was snuggling.

.

.

* * *

SnuggleG

* * *

.

Godaii first thought that he was leaning against the window.

However, whatever this was, it was warm, not cold like a window should be.

A part of him didn't care. The monster had been sending him running and looking up information at an increased rate, and he was tired.

Either way, it was warm and fairly comfy.

The train was also fairly efficient at coaxing him to a peaceful sleep.

.

.

* * *

SnuggleN

* * *

Neuro was wide awake.

Why he hadn't killed slaves one and two yet was a mystery to him.

.

_And it wasn't the edible kind. _

.

He was fairly sure that this was a very undignified position to be in, as well as a very degrading thing for a demon to do.

Being a single human's pillow was bad enough, but being **TWO **human's pillow was utterly humiliating.

Although, and he would not consciously admit this, it _was _rather comfy.

A spot warmed somewhere in his chest.

And he couldn't blame it on heartburn.

.

.

* * *

A.N: Okay, peeps. I have a competition for you.

The prize: a story, based on what ever you want. What ever pairing or short story, what ever.

The rules: It has to be written. At least 100 words, and it has to be written decently. Please use proper grammer, no l337. no lists. It has to be MTNN related. See prompt below. I do not care what pairing it is. At all. Message me when you have it written/posted, etc.

The topic/prompt: Mistletoe

=Due Date:....ehhh.....Feb. 17th is the tentative date...?


	9. 42

A.N: in honor of receiving 42 REVIEWS!!!!! W00t...I had to do it.

Disclaimer: riiiiight. me own.....pwahahahahahahah!!!!

* * *

_The Biggest Mystery

* * *

  
_

"Dish rag, what do you think the ultimate mystery is?" Neuro spontaneously asked one early spring day.

Yako looked up from some computer research she was doing. Neuro was staring at her.

It was kind of creepy.

"The…ultimate Mystery?"

"Did I stutter?"

"ano…." Yako leaned back and looked out the window; some one was washing the windows of the opposite building. "You're asking me? Well…..the biggest mystery is like the the greatest question, right? So, the biggest question on earth is what's the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything?"

"Nonsense." Neuro replied, "Everyone knows the answer to that." He flung a pen at her.

"It's forty-two, dishrag."

* * *

"What does forty-two have to do with anything?" She flung the pen back at him. He caught it. _Damn_.Godaii walked in about then, and sat down on the couch. He was obviously making a point that he was not paying attention to anything Neuro would say.

"Everything. It means that we know the answer to the mystery. But what do we not know?"

"How we got to 42?"

"Exactly." Neuro replied, quickly browsing through a stack of articles Yako had put on his desk earlier that day.

Godaii huffed, and said "That's stupid. Even I know that. The question is "what do you get when you multiply six by nine?' anyone with basic math knows that. It's forty-two." Godaii sat there, a fairly smug grin on his face. "there, ultimate universal question solved."

* * *

Yako did some fairly quick math, and came to a very odd realization.

"No it's not."

"Dishrag two doesn't do very well with numbers, huh?" Neuro asked.

Three floors up, and two rooms to the right, you could hear the loud combination crying and swearing of Godaii.

* * *

Neuro didn't want to tell them that that question, had indeed already been solved. Oddly enough, by an earthman named Arther Dent.

* * *

A.N: just a quick blurble, will edit later.

Sorry for the HGTTG reference.

i had to do it. 42...ya'know.

oh......and I haven't seen any submissions for my competition....... I look forward to seeing them....:)


	10. Contest Winner

Disclaimer:No, I don not own. at all.

* * *

The winner:

* * *

Two figures were standing nervously on stage. They knew what might happen next. They had seen what happened when the crowd was disappointed, angry, happy, sad, enraged; heck many of the more interesting emotions. However, these were two new faces. They had not been on stage before. Those that had been seen on _that_ stage before knew better. They had grown some wisdom.

They weren't on it.

Instead, Neuro and Yako sat in with the audience this time. In fact, they were up on the balcony, watching the poor unfortunate souls down on the stage below them. The cop, Sasazuka was standing between the audience on the first floor, and the front of the stage.

It was deathly quiet.

"Sempai! Why do I have to be up here?" Ishigaki asked nervously, toying with a small, golden trophy.

"To hand out the trophy, and to protect Miss Kanae when she announces the winner." Sasazuka said blandly, lighting up a cigarette.

The aforementioned Miss Kanae was standing in a long red dress that matched and complimented her hair color. A small, light blue envelope was gently clutched in her hands. Her facial expression blatantly told everyone that she was going to kill whoever it was who put her on _that_ stage, in _that_ dress, with _that_ loser of a cop.

She was also in charge of spectacularly announcing who the lucky winner was, mainly because the author was too much of a coward to do so.

The author wasn't even there. She was in a limo, on her way to some fancy dinner with friends. They were all celebrating the fact that they _were not _there at _that_ theater. And that they were all going to live another day.

And celebrating the author's belated birthday.

Huzzah.

.

.

.

Kanae took a large gulp of air, calmed herself, and slowly sashayed over to the microphone.

"Good evening, everybody." She said chipperly. There was no noise. " We are all collected together here today to learn who is the winner of Citca~kun's contest. I'm going to restate the rules, objectives, prizes, and everything else Citca had to say about this." She said. There was some scattered applause.

"Okay…..the rules were rather vague.

The prize was, for one (1) winner, that they would receive one (1) story about their choosing, as long as it was not smut, and was MTNN related. Any pairing, any characters, and genre." Kanae paused, and looked at the large area in front of her. A cricket chirped forlornly somewhere.

"There were a total of five contestants. The titles are: _Christmas_ by SaoirseSpeir, _Mistletoe_ _Kiss_ by Chaomi, _Mistletoe_ by keer-ree-elle, _Crazy Christmas Coconuts _by sorciere de roux, and _It's a Tradition_ by Ryuuki." She paused, and sighed. The envelope sat in her hands. Her _trembling_ hands. She slowly opened it, and delicately arched an eyebrow.

"Mkay….." She straightened up. "The winner is-!"

.

.

.

.

"_Christmas_ by SaoirseSpeir!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

A.N: SaoirseSpeir You has one month to tell me what you want, or it'll go to the runner up. Which I will name then. lol


	11. Father's Dance

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"A Dance That Will Never Come"

* * *

Everyone applauded as the dance ended, and the bride gave her father a kiss and a hug. The bride's father was crying, saying something about '_how his little girl's all grown up_'. Neuro sighed, and turned to say something rude about the family to Yako.

Except, Yako, wasn't there.

She wasn't anywhere in the room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He found her out in the gardens, hidden by the sunflowers and lilies. Short, erratic sobs bursting from her.

It was a dreadful sound.

"Yako?" He knelt down beside her, and she tried hastily to wipe her face clean.

"Y-Yes?" Neuro cocked his head slightly to the left; studying her closely.

"You're crying. Why?" He sighed, "Is it because of the wedding? Humans are strange. To cry over such a little thing. Joy, they call it. You smile, and laugh, and even cry because of it. Such silly emotions. It's just a wedding. Not even your own wedding! You're being silly. Come on, they're about to serve lun-"

"…Leave me alone…" she said quietly. "You wouldn't understand…" Neuro paused, and stooped down. He placed a finger under her chin, gently lifting it up. She batted away his hand.

"Dishrag?" he asked, "Yako?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because. I need space."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why because?"

"Because!" Yako drew her knees close, and started to sob. "Because I will never have what she does."

"What, a wedding? I know you're ugly, and stupid, and piggish, but you know the human saying, 'there's someone out there for everyone'."

"Not the wedding, dumbass." She snarled, and promptly buried her head into her knees again.

"Then what?" Neuro demanded. Yako's reply was so faint and muffled, that he only barely heard it.

…_A father…_

Neuro sat back on his heels and laid a, what he hoped was a comforting hand on her back. She sobbed into her knees some more. He looked up at the incredibly blue sky, and thought about this.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_She will never be able to show him all of her girl friends. _

_She will never be able to show him the carnage her and her friends can wreck at a single slumber party._

_She will never have him chaperone a school event. _

_She will never take him to an amusement park for a father-daughter day._

_She will never show off her first boyfriend to him. _

_She will never see him threaten bodily harm to her first boyfriend if he tries anything._

_She will never groan at one of his bad jokes again._

_She will never beg him for his car keys._

_She will never be able to take him prom-dress shopping. _

_He will never punish her for drinking __**at**__ prom._

_He will never punish her for getting __**drunk **__**after**__ prom. _

_She will never get to see him cry at her graduation__. _

_She will never show him her high school diploma. _

_She will never show him her fiancé. _

She will never see hear him threaten her fiancé with violence if he makes his daughter unhappy.

_She will never see him pay for her wedding. _

She will never take him with her to pick out her wedding dress_. _

_She will not see him at her wedding. _

He will never walk her down the isle_. _

_She will never have him give her away to another man_.

She will never dance with him during the father-daughter dance.

.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

.

The sobs quieted, and he looked over at her. He fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. She took it gratefully.

"Better?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"Good. You want to head back in now? Lunch is probably still being served."

"You go on ahead. I've still got to clean up a bit." She said, he accepted this and rose to his feet.

As he turned to return to the house, he slowed for a moment.

"Oh, dish rag…"

"Yes?"

"There will be punishment later for trying to order me around, wasting my time, and causing general problems."

"M'kay." Was the unenthusiastic reply. Neuro walked slowly back into the joyous din in the house.

The father of the bride smiled and laughed on Neuro's right. The bride smiled and gave her father another hug before darting off with her husband.

_He will not be around for a lot of things._

_

* * *

  
_

A.N:

This story holds a special significance for me.

Also, Sorry I died. Life took over. and well.

Work, High school, COllege, Finals, Family, yatta yatta yatta.

thanks for being patient.


	12. Flight Lessons

**Disclaimer:**_ Nope, still don't own anything. :D

* * *

  
_

_Neuro teaching his offspring to fly._

_*SQUEA!*_

* * *

**Flight Lessons**

* * *

A loud thud jolted Yako from a sound sleep. She scrambled out from under the covers, gracelessly falling to her floor. Another loud thud sounded from above. This time followed by an all to familiar sound of laughter.

She swore as she pulled on a random set of pants from under the bed, and hopped out the bedroom door. Racing up the steps of their small home, she flung open the door to her kids' room.

And she stopped dead in her tracks.

As did her two kids and her loving husband.

Well, loving was stretching it a little.

She knew she looked terrible. She'd just rolled out of bed, and was in no mood to deal with her husbands' stupidity. She was working a forty hour week this week, and she was _tired_.

The kid's eyes were wide open, terror shining through. She ignored them, and instead focused on her dear husband.

"_What are you doing, Neuro, my love?_" she asked, her tired, livid voice resembling that of a rudely awakened ghoul.

"Teaching them to fly!" he chirped, ignorant of the irritation and bloodlust radiating off of his wife. His children, however, were not so blind, and quickly scooted backwards on their bunk bed and pressed themselves against the wall. It was really something…you couldn't see them at all from the ground.

"_Really now? Flying? In the house? When your darling wife is trying to sleep so she can go out and earn money to feed YOUR children?_" the children watched as the shadows on the wall threatened to strangle their father. They had difficulty believing that it was _their_ _FATHER_ who was the _demon_.

"What, you would prefer it if I taught them from the roof?"

If Yako could have shot disintegrating lasers out of her eyes at that moment, Neuro would have been a smoking pile of cremated remains on the her children's bright, '_sunny bunny and flowers_' rug.

"How about this, I'll teach them later…." He tried to soothe. Yako turned and crept down the stairs, back to her dark, warm, comfy room to sleep.

Sighing, she cuddled into the comforter and slipped into the pre-sleep coma. She'd be completely out in about ten minutes.

.

.

.

.

"Now, kids, We'll resume the lessons in fifteen minutes. Right after she falls asleep." Neuro instructed his chicks, who nodded silently.

.

.

.

* * *

A.N: Another story.

Hey peeps. Sorry it took so long. I….had to deal with life.

I'm in college now. And I've had some….problems with unrelated things. I also kinda fell out of anime for about 4 months.

But the manga, and your reviews….kinda made me want to write again.

I've rewritten this chapter at least 4 times in the last month, and the next chapter…is kinda outlined. I'll try to get it out soon.

I know the ending, and I'll definently finish this story.

I apologize now, because it will take time.

Remember, I'm in college and I'm working, so most of my free time is studying or sleeping. I'll try though.:3

So, I'll see ya'll later.

Good hunting, ya'll.


	13. Alabama

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Author's note: Alabama:

* * *

A parrot-like demon steps out onto the brightly lit, although rather filthy stage. Skirting rotton tomatoes, bullet casings, and an assortment of other thrown objects, he made his was center stage.

"Good afternoon!" he, the bird demon, chirped. The audience was silent. Some have never seen him on this stage before; others….had seen him too much.

Those who have seen him on this stage know that there is going to be some form of news. Good, bad, it matters not.

"I said good afternoon!" He chirped again. "Currently, Sensei is recovering from the last rotten tomato thunderstorm, and is unable to come. So, I will tell you what this horrible author has done to you all." Some where in the warm weather of Alabama, the author screeches "HEY!" upon sensing Neuro has said something mean about her.

He whipped out a small scroll and unwound it. It fell, hit the floor, and continued rolling until it disappeared off the stage.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong one. This is my slave-abuse list" the demon chuckled, dropping it. He pulled out a little two-by-four note card and cleared his voice.

"She says that because she removed some of her previous work, the reviews are messed up. So some of you may not be able to post your comments on the latest chapter. She apologizes. Isn't that mean of her? She took down stories, not even complete stories, and now some of you can't comment on the new stories featuring fabulous me. How cruel. And to make it worse, she hasn't updated in months!"

A voice from the audience cried out.

"What's that? Not months, you say, but almost a year! What a horrible author! Completely terrible!" Neuro fakes a shocked expression.

The demon perked up though, and an evil grin graced his face. "So, I propose that we spam her inbox, or make it super confusing for her. We do that by posting our opinions of the story in a chapter that doesn't already have out input. So, say, we post a comment for chapter 7 in the chapter 2-review area! It'll screw with her mind! Isn't it delightful!"

There was a murmur of approval, or disgust, or something else altogether, from the audience. Neuro took it as approval, and exited the stage, sidestepping the rotten vegetation and bullet casings.

A second later, however, his giant bird head reappeared.

"And afterward, we can use that worm of mine's face as a push broom and clean up this stage! Won't that be fun!"

* * *

A.N:

Yeah, pretty much what he said. I thought it'd be funny to write this up and clear up some minor confusion. XD.


	14. Overused Promt Overdue Promise

A.N: Not mine, just the bad writing. For SaoirseSpeir: _Sorry this is, like years too late. But it's done. I just wasn't happy with it for a while. _

_

* * *

.  
_

The door opened softly, and a young man stuck his head cautiously through the doorway.

.

All clear.

.

He slowly, quietly inched his way through the door, and the door clicked softly behind him. The office was quiet.

Deathly quiet.

.

The large plush chair was empty at the desk; so was the couch.

.

Yakou exhaled softly. He was exactly two minutes late. But if Neuko wasn't here, then he wasn't in trouble. Something tickled his ear, and he brushed at it.

.

.

"Little slave" a voice purred into his ear. "You're late."

.

.

He rubbed his scalp, or what was left of it, and muttered angrily. _Damn, her nails were sharp!_

"So, today, I want you to go through those news-clippings, clean those windows, file these papers and give me a pedicure." Neuko said, strutting back and forth in front of him. Her hips swayed suggestively, and he tried to ignore them.

"Did you hear me, monkey-man?" Neuko asked, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes'm." Yakou said, reaching for a newspaper. Today was going to be one of _those_ days.

A long, lithe, pale arm encircled Yakou's neck, and he stiffened. "Little worm…" she murmured in his ear, "Little worm, have I told you yet today how infinitely superior I am to you?"

"Yes, you have. Three times every hour since I got here-" Yakou said, stopping himself when a curved claw was inches away from his eyeballs.

"Is that annoyance I hear in your voice, little worm? Why should you be annoyed with me? It should be an honor to be verbally abused by a being such as myself?" Yakou remained silent. "No matter." Claws dug into the front of his school sweater, and pulled him at an odd angle over the back of the couch. He grunted as he hit the floor, and was haphazardly dragged across the floor.

.

.

"Come, slave. We have a mystery."

.

.

* * *

"Reattach my arm, proglottid." Neuko ordered, throwing her severed limb at him.

He caught it, but it flopped disgustingly. He looked from the pale arm, to Neuko, who was stretched out on the office couch, back to the floppy arm. Her coat lay where it was tossed on the floor, crumpled and slightly blood splattered (_understatement_). He was going to have to clean that up later…he sighed.

The arm in his hands wriggled slightly, startling him. He quickly dropped it.

.

_It moved!  
_

.

Holy shit, it moved!

.

There was a cluck of anger from Neuko, so he quickly retrieved it, but glowing green eyes glared at him.

"Slave…" Neuko warned. The arm waved angrily at him.

Seeing a disembodied arm do that is rather terrifying.

Yakou stammered an apology and knelt down to reattach the arm.

.

.

An arm-aching fifteen minutes later, Yakou realized the arm was going to take a long, long time to reattach itself.

.

"Neuko-san…..is there some other way to do this? I mean, we have duct tape in the desk, right?" Yakou asked, avoiding looking at Neuko's face. A fist angrily smacked the top of his head.

"Stupid slave. That would leave marks. You don't want people thinking we have a relationship _that_ interesting now, would you?" her face came eerily close to his. "_Or do you?_" she whispered. Yakou felt his face grow hot, and he stammered his disagreement.

"Then no Duct tape. For me." She answered, an evil sparkle in her eyes.

Yakou looked at the clock, it was ten to midnight, with no relief in sight. Neuko had dozed off a while ago, and he was threatened bodily harm if he did the same.

Five minutes until midnight.

He was so blasted tired.

His head nodded onto his chest, and he jerked up. Gently shaking himself, he tried to concentrate on something.

Neuko came to mind instantly. Then again, she was sitting there, and he was holding her entire arm in place…and she had been tormenting him _all_ _FREAKING_ _DAY_!

…_erm…_hehem…he cleared his throat and his angry thoughts.

.

.

.

.

Neuko stirred, then opened her eyes, green sleepily peering at him.

"Slave. You're moving to much."

"Sorry, ma'am." Yakou murmured, waiting to be hit, yet again. Neuko made a soft noise of displeasure. or discomfort. Green eyes stared at him. Again.

.

It was ten after midnight, now,Yakou noticed. Where'd the time go?

It must be the sleep deprivation.

.

"Slave." Neuko said, holding her arm in place and sitting up. "Sit behind me. I require a cushion."

Yakou sat momentarily stunned, shocked, and surprised. Don't forget scared. Being any sort of sitting or cushioning device for Neuko was never a pleasant experience.

"Slave." Neuko tersely said, " Now."

Yakou slowly, reluctantly got up and sat behind her. She leaned back, elbowing him a few times in the ribcage with her good elbow.

Eventually, she nudged him into a position she found suitable. She was warm and...soft... Yakou noticed, somewhat surprised. He'd always thought she be freezing and made out of granite or something, being the demon she was.

.

"I did not relieve you of your duty, Louse. If my arm even _looks _out of place, I will turn your skull into a drinking goblet, and use your corpse as a coffee table." Yakou nodded, and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to keep it in place. After a few moments, his arm started to shake from the work it took to keep his arm at that odd angle.

"Slave, I suggest holding my arm in place a different way." Neuko murmured.

"Um…Neuko..how-"

Neuko rolled her eyes, and grabbed at Yakou's right arm with her good, left arm, dragging over her injured one.

"Hold like this, coccidia. I believe you humans call it a hug? It applies the most even pressure, so my arm won't look terribly disfigured. I like having perfect, flawless skin." Neuko said, letting her head rest on his chest. "Now, let me get some sleep."

Yakou felt himself turning red, again. They were too close before. Now, they were past too close. It felt…odd. That, and the deathly silence in the room was a little unnerving.

After all the noise with the police and the Sai….it was odd. This was, what, the third freaking time Neuko had one of her limbs disconnected from her body? First it was a hand, then a foot, now her entire arm. Maybe next time her head would become disconnected. If he was lucky.

He yawned, reminded yet again that it was after midnight, he had not eaten in hours and he required sleep. He felt himself nodding off; the weight and warmth of Neuko's body lulling him to sleep.

.

.

.

.

Minutes or hours later, he startled awake, gasping for air. An elbow was firmly lodged in his ribcage.

"About time you let go!" Neuko growled, removing her elbow. "Damn bloody ape."

Yakou watched as Neuko extracted herself from the him and the couch, and examined her arm. There was no seam where shoulder met arm.

.

"Pity. I wanted an excuse to throw something at you." Neuko sniffed, and sauntered over to the desk and computer. There was a moment of silence before something came hurtling at Yakou.

.

"Oh well. I'll just use no excuse and throw something any way!" She chirped as the phone book she threw smacked Yakou noisily in the face.

She quickly scanned through a police website before deciding on a case.

"Come slave!" she commands, "We have a mystery to find!"

.

.

.

Stifling an oncoming nosebleed, Yakou wordlessly followed his employer.

* * *

A.N:

There are some vocab words for you guys in here. I won't tell you what they are, but the words are insults, are a type of parasite, and are quite nasty indeed.

So, here is something that I had hiding on the deep recesses of a long forgotten back up of my computer. not my best work, but I promised a reader something NXY genderbent, as a prize for a contest I had a year and a half ago.

will update soon-ish somewhere on this account, I hope.

Life still sucks, yadda yadda yadda, etc, etc, etc. In other words, Status Quo. I'm fine, life is fine. I'll get that bitch Murphy back eventually. And I'm back to writing fanfiction at one in the morning. Yay! So, thanks for the patience peeps, and SaoirseSpeir, I hope you enjoyed.

ttyl, peeps.


End file.
